


C'est La Vie [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Cute, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Holding Hands, My First Fanvid, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Song: C'est La Vie (Bwitched), The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, truly is it a vid by me without a champagne cork ejaculation joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Let the fun begin.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	C'est La Vie [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid from 2009, which I realized I never posted here. Some bumpiness with the song editing at the end, but otherwise I stand by it and by this pairing.


End file.
